Opposites in the Classroom
by magic-reeni
Summary: A oneshot I did to help get out of a long running writing slump. Yami and Yugi had never talked before but a whim of Yami's brought the two closer together than anyone thought was possible.


To Cucumbermonger:

Don't worry, your message didn't have any offense to me. I actually laughed a bit. No, no, don't take that the wrong way. Actually, when I was writing it the thought did occur to me that someone would eventually review it or send me a PM mentioning how horrible it was grammatically. Like I'd mentioned before with the original post this fic was an attempt for me to get out of a huge writer's block I'd been in and I was already so angry with myself for forcing myself to write even a PWP that I just wanted to get it up before I deleted the whole thing without caring about how it looked. Then it took a while to get over that and I suddenly got busy trying to find some kind of job that I never got back to it. At the same time I'd been meaning to get back to all my older fics and fix them up so this got bumped to the first of the list. Lol. But thank you for your PM and, sadly, English is my first language. That just proves how fast I was typing and once I got on a roll I feared stopping and going back to recheck everything. Hopefully this version sounds a lot better than the first.

B R E A K

They looked at each other from across the span of the room and were immediately entranced with the other. Eyes as red as fire, independent and fierce with a determination that stirred in the depths of their owner. The gaze he was captivated with belonged to those of innocent and a much shyer nature: violet eyes.

Both knew each other from school so they weren't completely strangers. Yami Atemu and Yugi Motou had been in the same school since the first grade and had never spoken with each other. Now, in their third year of high school, they shared a math class together sitting at opposite ends of the room. Yami sat in the back with his boots resting on the desktop in front of him, relaxed and as carefree as ever while chatting loudly with his friends and ignoring the teacher's comments and glares. Yugi, however, was always in the very front of the room copying everything that was said and written with an almost angry fervor, careful not to miss even the slightest of syllables. Standing next to each other anyone might mistake them for twins, but anyone who knew them knew that they were so different in personalities that they couldn't possibly have come from the same parents.

With a smirk Yami stood and gestured to Yugi, heading for the door and waited only a few minutes by the street corner. The teen knew what he wanted. He'd never tried anything with a shy, disclosed person before. _It could be fun_ he told himself, almost grinning when he heard the door behind him open once more.

B R E A K

Yugi was fed up. He was tired of being teased. He was exhausted from having jerks bully him for actually trying to learn instead of partying while at school. Even more so, he was drained from having his own two friends want nothing more from him than to copy answers instead of actually get to know him as a person. At that very moment, when his eyes caught the very well known Yami Atemu at the burger hangout, the very person who had scared him throughout his entire educational career and now the high school whore, he'd just been thinking how much he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Sitting next to him had been Weevle and Rex. As they were slurping their drinks while copying Yugi's notes they were also joking about how much the teen would be better off marrying his text book than another person. Who would ever care for a bookworm like Yugi? When Yami had gestured to him Yugi had been filled with so many perplexed emotions that he reacted without thinking and stood. Ignoring the other two teens at the table, or rather their shouts when he took his books and notebooks back, shoving everything messily into his bag he turned and didn't look back.

B R E A K

"Wanna have a good time," Yami smirked, turning to stare at him with eyes so intense they stole Yugi's words as he stared into them. So, instead, Yugi bit his lip and nodded, clutching his backpack straps tightly in sweaty palms. He heard the knocking on the window behind him and Yami's smirk as he glanced towards the sound. He closed his eyes and pretended not to notice his so-called friends begging him back. Pretending that he wasn't going to go with someone known around the school for sleeping around.

_I'll show those guys that I can have a good time too. At school tomorrow they'll have to give me more respect. _

Walking down the street in silence was one of the most awkward positions for Yugi to be in. It seemed like everyone was staring at the both of them; staring at him. They had to be quite a sight standing next to each other: two boys almost identical appearance walking next to each other. Yami was as relaxed as ever with his arms stretched behind his head, fingers interlaced and bored expression with an outfit on that looked more like it should be in an adult club than a high school. Purple eyes lowered as Yugi looked over himself, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Baggy clothes, school sweatshirt, and he couldn't seem to stop clutching at his backpack as if it were a lifeline to him. The creepy feeling of being watched didn't stop until they turned into an alley and stopped in front of a rundown apartment building with peeled paint and broken windows.

"Here we are," Yami pointed out, pulling a key ring from his belt loop and unlocking the front door. Yugi was still stuck on the front step staring up at the dilapidated building. He pulled on Yami's sleeve out of sheer instinct, shivers creeping up his spine. He heard an annoyed huff and glanced up at Yami. "Let's go," the older told him impatiently.

Wringing his hands together nervously, twisting his backpack straps around in a loose knot, Yugi stared back at the building. "Yami, is this really where you live with your parents? It looks like it could fall down at any minute."

Yami didn't answer until Yugi started to move, leading him down the hallway and up some shaky metal stairs. Stopping at a steel door with B6 written in chipped paint located just above the peep hole. "I don't live with my parents," he explained as he pulled out his keys again and flipped through until he found a scratched up one. "Couldn't stand 'em so I left. They send me money every month for rent but I've never used it. The point of leaving was so I wouldn't rely on them so I don't see the point if I ended up not being able to live on my own." He dropped his coat on the floor by the door and pulled Yugi down a short hallway into a bedroom.

The inside of the apartment looked even worse than the outside of the building. The carpet looked horrendous with multiple stains and several patches missing in various places that Yugi could spot. The wallpaper was ripped off in more places than it was pasted and it looked as if Yami had purposefully put furniture in front of the worse off areas to cover it up. The furniture, the little of it there was, looked like it had been handed times more times than it should've and Yugi even noticed a loose spring sitting in front of the couch along with an empty packet of cigarettes and a soda bottle. The bedroom wasn't much better. There was a moth eaten mattress pushed against one wall with a couple of comforters and a flat pillow along with a couple of moving boxes used as table tops.

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them Yami shoved the younger against the wall, pushing his groin into Yugi's and neither stopping the moan that came from the action, though Yugi's was somewhat stifled and highly surprised. Lips attached to his neck and quick nips and suckles along the sensitive skin while fingers tugged at his clothes, the school jacket and the backpack thrown to the furthest corner of the room immediately. Whimpers and sighs quickly filled the room and a boiling heat pitted itself in the bottom of Yugi's stomach and he had to wonder how Yami could make him feel like this.

Violet eyes slid closed with embarrassment when the final button on his white shirt unsnapped and the loose fabric slid to his elbows and, at Yami's insistence, dropped to the floor. A heavy blush stained his cheeks and he looked away when his eyes started to wander Yami's body even though the teen had yet to even ruffle up the uniform. Biting his lip he wondered if he should be trying to undress the older teen also but he felt so lost and embarrassed that he never would've been able to stop the shaking in his limbs long enough to even pull one button from its confines.

Before he could even draw in a breath and lifts his arms Yami pulled him from the wall, red eyes glittering brightly with lust, and casually pushed him into the mattress. Yugi tripped over the edge and dropped onto the center face down, turning quickly to look at the teen that was obviously in charge. There Yugi watched, captivated in a way he'd never known before, as Yami peeled off his own jacket and shirt easily. When his hands slid down his bare torso to his belt buckle Yugi started biting his bottom lip, nerves welling up in his stomach and finding himself unable to do anything but stare as his breathing deepened into heavy pants. Now, only down to his boxers with a hard erection tenting the cloth prominently, Yami walked over to one of the moving boxes in the corner and rummaged through it while sucking the inside of his cheek in thought. His eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for.

_Beautiful _Yugi couldn't help but think, shivering in the cool room now that he'd had a chance to calm down.

Yami turned halfway, dangling and clinking together the metal with a smirk. "How do you feel about these," he asked, flipping the silver handcuffs lightly. Yugi stared at them, heart dropping to his stomach and a cool shiver that wasn't caused by the temperature passed over him and down his spin.

Uncertainty was the first thing he felt, doubtful that he could allow that much control over to someone else. Weevil and Rex appeared in his vision and he closed his eyes and he curled up into a ball, shaking his head. "I-I can't," he stuttered, fingers clenching. He'd let people boss him around his whole life and this was just one more person that wanted to push him around. The whole thought of coming here seemed silly to him now if he allowed himself to go from one source that wanted to control him to another. "I'm sorry," he told Yami and he stood and grabbed his shirt, clutching it in fingers and hugging it to him in an effort to hide himself. He'd never felt more exposed in his life and Yugi knew this situation couldn't get any worse than if he tried.

"What the hell," Yami cursed, dropping the cuffs in shock and his eyes widened. "You can't be serious?"

Yugi nodded and fled from the room, pulling his shirt on and remembering somehow to grab his back before he disappeared. Yami stared for a while in the spot his newest plaything had just been sitting and he slid down the wall and groaned. "Well shit," he yelled, elbowing the wall behind him and ignoring the throb of pain in his limb now.

B R E A K

At school the next day Yugi was bombarded with several questions and even more accusations from his friends, but when he admitted to them he got scared and ran out on him they ended up laughing for the rest of the lunch period. Tears burned in his eyes and he couldn't even bring it in him to even glance Yami's way, much to embarrassed with himself. In their math class he'd never wanted to skip so much in his life, but when he stepped in he somehow knew (and it was confirmed when he looked under half-lidded eyes) that Yami's friends stopped talking to look at him.

Without being asked he pulled out his notebook and dropped it on Weevil's desk, used to the way they attacked it viciously for his answers by now. He dropped with a sign into his seat and hid his face in his hands. He didn't look up until his two friends stopped chatting and he felt the knowing stare of someone looking right at him and very close to him. Very slowly he lifted his gaze and swallowed, finding himself looking into the very eyes of Yami's right hand man and his very well known boyfriend.

Bakura and Ryou, beside Yami, were probably the most gossiped about in the school. Bakura was known for sleeping around as well, even a rumor that he'd scored with a teacher at some point the year before. Somehow though, his boyfriend was talked about even more. It wasn't because he was a bad kid or did things to get noticed. He was the exact opposite and more like Yugi in his own way and that's what had everybody talking. How was it that somebody who used to be beaten up and picked on every day at school drew the attention of one of the resident whores of the school? People had long ago guessed that at some point Ryou would've given up on Bakura because his boyfriend still slept around, though not as much as he used to, but they were still together.

"We need to talk," Bakura told him gruffly. Ryou only smiled gently at him and it was only because of the fact that the softer counterpart of Yami's best friend was going to be there that Yugi agreed.

The violet-eyed teen was led into the bathroom where he stood in the middle, holding his backpack tightly and jumping when the deadbolt on the door was latched. Ryou grinned and patted the counter he was sitting on and Yugi joined him nervously.

"Did you really walk out on Yami, squirt," Bakura demanded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

How did Ryou ever find himself comfortable enough in this kind of a presence to even get in the mood to have sex with this guy was a wonder to Yugi? Maybe the rumors of them having a loving relationship behind closed doors were all fake then and Bakura was just a demanding person and Ryou couldn't get away. At the impatient huff Yugi jumped and he quickly nodded, looking away but finding himself meeting Ryou's gaze. A blush spread out on his cheeks at the understanding look and he quickly turned his gaze to his lap.

Gentle hands rubbed at his back and he definitely heard a growl coming from the other side of the room, but nothing surprised Yugi more when the touch on his back paused and Ryou clearly and without even hesitation told Bakura to chill out or get out. He brought his head up and didn't miss the glare sent his way before the white-haired teen turned on his heel and left.

"He's always like this with people who try to get too close to me. Possessive bastard," Ryou joked, leaning against the mirror. "Betcha anything he's standing right outside the door though."

Yugi cracked a grin at that and Ryou copied it. "Was there a reason for this," he asked, waving his hand around the bathroom loosely, "or did he just want to know if Yami managed to….you know." Another blush broke out on his cheeks and he glanced away.

Ryou ran a hand through Yugi's soft locks and coaxed him into looking back into chocolate brown eyes. "Yami and Bakura are best friends and they have been since they were grade school. You should know that since you've been in the same school with them this whole time." Yugi nodded and he continued, "They've done everything together and they care if the other one's been hurt."

"But I didn't -!" Fingers pressed to his lips and he closed his mouth obediently.

Smiling sweetly Ryou continued. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him and Yami's ego is so large it could probably use some kind of decrease anyway," he joked, causing a smile to crack on Yugi's face. "Either way, if Yami spent more than hour ranting about it than Bakura's going to get curious and find out what happened. That's why he pulled you in here. Did you just get cold feet or did Yami do something to make you want to leave?"

Yugi lowered his gaze, curling his fingers tightly in his lap and biting his bottom lip until he felt the coppery taste of blood touch his tongue. "You…you know my friends right?"

"If you could call them friends," Ryou answered.

"They're just like every other person I've met in my life. They use me and then get rid of me. I'd rather be treated like a convenient thing to have around than be alone all my life. At least this way I felt needed. But Weevil and Rex got on my final nerve, I guess, and the only way I could get away from them yesterday was to go with Yami with the thought that maybe I wouldn't need to be controlled anymore to be okay with my life." He stared up at the tiled ceiling and let out one long, depressed sigh. "It was good at first, I felt more alive in that apartment than I ever felt before, but then he wanted me to put on some handcuffs and…I just froze."

Ryou frowned and half hugged Yugi to his side, soothing his hair and petting his cheek. "It just felt like another form of control to you," the brown-eyed teen noted, understanding completely since he'd been through the same thing. "Did you try to explain?"

Shaking his head, Yugi met his gaze again while sucking on his bleeding lip. "I know what Yami's like so I didn't even hope to think he'd understand."

Another surprise for Yugi, Ryou started laughing, leaning against the mirror and breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. "If you think you know Yami very well than you would've tried to explain. He said that he told you about his parents, right?" Yugi nodded, tilting his head curiously. "He left because he was being controlled by them too. He knows how to have fun and doesn't like being told what to do, just like Bakura. And I'm sure you've noticed, but you and I are a lot alike."

Nodding, Yugi asked, "If you got bossed around all the time, than why are you with somebody like Bakura in the first place?"

A very Bakura-worthy smirk spread out on Ryou's face and a gleam that looked more like it belonged on the face of his lover appeared in his eyes. "You might find that with the right person, Yugi, you like to be controlled. I found that in Bakura." He jumped off the counter and helped Yugi off too before wandering over to the door. "Who knows? For you, Yami might be the one you're looking for also." He opened the door and, just like he said, Bakura was standing in front of the door with a scowl on his face. At seeing Ryou he grinned thinly and then pulled him into a deep, heated kiss.

As they were walking away from the bathroom door Yugi yelled back to them, "What about the rumors?"

Ryou paused and glanced over his shoulder, hugging Bakura's arm to him tightly before a sweet smile grew and pulled up his cheeks. Disentagling himself, he rummaged through Bakura's backpack that was hanging off the other's shoulders, much to Bakura's amusement. He pulled out something and held it behind him slightly as he approached Yugi. "I swear to you on everything I care for that Bakura has never cheated on me, Yugi, and I trust my boyfriend over silly rumors. Don't you think it's time Yami was given a chance for someone he can care for also?"

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore…after what I did?"

Bakura sighed and scuffed up his hair in annoyance before making his way over to his counterpart's side and lowering himself just enough to match Yugi's gaze with a frown. "Listen, Squirt, my buddy wouldn't have rambled on about you for over an hour if he didn't still want you. We hang in the plaza in front of the school after hours before we head over to the burger place we were at yesterday."

Yugi glanced down at the cuffs and felt the familiar fear bubble up in his stomach and burn in his throat. "He never showed any interest in me before. Why now?"

Brown eyes narrowed and Bakura tugged his lover to his side. "Did you show any interest in him before now," he shot back at him. Yugi found himself stuttering out for something to say like a fish out of water, but all he could say was how much he agreed with Bakura. He'd spent so long trying to stay away from Yami and his crowd that he didn't stop to get close enough to realize that they were a lot nicer than he ever would've thought. Just with that simple thought his racing heart calmed and he smiled brightly at Bakura and Ryou, nodding and clutching the cuffs tightly to him.

B R E AK

He spotted them from across the plaza as he was walking out of the building. He hadn't meant to stay late but somebody had broke into his locker and tossed his books all over the floor. When his violet eyes spotted Yami across the yard though a small grin broke out on his face and relief rushed through him so quickly he had to lean across the wall from dizziness. Yugi reached into his jean pocket and made sure the handcuffs Ryou gave him were still there.

With a new found determination he walked through the crowd and didn't stop until he saw Ryou and Bakura turn to look at him. Ryou gave him a smile and Bakura wrinkled his nose but then secretly offered him a thumbs up.

"Hi, Yami," Yugi greeted shyly, wringing his hands together. Crimson eyes shifted over to look at him and it didn't pass Yugi's notice that several other people also turned to stare at him also. Nerves bubbled up in him and he knew he would never find the courage to pull out the handcuffs with everybody in the plaza watching. "C-can I talk to you for a second?"

The older teen watched him for a second before nodding and grabbing his own bag, walking towards the deserted school building, stepping inside the doors so there was no chance of eavesdropping. "What's up?"

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday, Yami," Yugi quickly told him. "I have problems about being controlled and when you asked I freaked and didn't think…I didn't think you'd understand."

Yami crossed his arms and listened carefully. "And?"

A relieved smile broke out on Yugi's face and he reached into his pockets and blushed when he showed Yami the handcuffs. "Could we try again…please?" At Yami's nod Yugi offered a small grin and slowly leant against the broad chest in front of him, closing his eyes when arms wrapped around his middle. "I never felt better than when I was in that apartment with you, Yami."

"I know, Yug'. Me too."

B R E A K

Yugi relaxed against the already familiar mattress in Yami's bedroom, offering his wrists as the cuffs clinked together and locked. The audible click of the cool handcuffs on Yugi's heated skin made a shiver of anticipation rush through the younger teen. He looked up innocent violet eyes and hoped that he didn't disappoint Yami.

The older grinned and purposefully rubbed against Yugi, crawling over him as he praised him. "That's my good boy. We'll definitely have lots of fun." Crimson eyes stared deeply into the young face below him, adept fingers groping along the belt and pulling pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor. Yugi's erection jumped at the cool air and blushed as it noticeably swelled; a smirked appeared once more on Yami's lips.

"My my," he teased, long fingers stroking up and down the swollen member. Yugi's eyes clenched shut and it took everything he had in him not to buck his hips into the warm hand. "I wouldn't have pinned someone like you for having a size like this. I wonder," he continued, grasping the erect penis and grinning when Yugi's breath chocked up, "what other surprises you may have for me."

Sitting back, Yami removed his own boxers and Yugi's eyes widened at how red the angry tip was, already leaking and quivering for release. Swallowing hard around the ball in his throat Yugi shifted and moved forward. He tripped once as he adapted to keeping his hands a certain distance together. Yami watched, even shocked though he'd never admit it aloud to anyone else, when Yugi's lips pressed against his tip before he was engulfed in a hot, wet cavern. It had definitely been too long for him as he already felt the bubbling sensation in his stomach. Gods, when was the last time he actually gave somebody the chance to give him a blow job before now? He tugged at Yugi's hair, clutched tightly as his belly tightened and he groaned loudly as he released himself inside the younger's mouth. Chocking momentarily in surprise, Yugi swallowed the hot seed entirely and then wiped his face with an arm when he pulled away.

"A bit salty, but not bad," Yugi admitted, surprising even himself. Yami actually smiled that time and moved forward, pressing his dry, cracked lips to Yugi's to taste himself. He was already becoming hard again and he knew the next time he was going to be inside his newest toy in a completely different time when he came this time. That was going to be a promise.

Turning onto his back he patted his thigh with a knowing smirk. "Come have a seat," he whispered, staring at Yugi with his fire hot eyes again. "I wasn't expecting you to come to me so quickly so I loaned out my lotion. You'll have to do it at your own pace."

Yugi paused, not sure if he'd be able to go through with it if he was the one controlling the tempo. However nervous he felt though he pushed it back when he once again heard his so-called friends laughing in his head again and then Ryou's gentle smile, kind eyes, and friendly words. He slid a leg over Yami's stomach and straddled just above the once again erect member, closing his eyes and trying to even his breathing. _I can do this_ he told himself, taking in a large intake of air. Feeling the older teen's member pushing at his entrance and Yugi wondered if that was Yami's doing because he was taking too long or if he was unconsciously already trying to get Yami inside him. Slowly, biting his lip, he lowered himself. The first couple times he missed and his cheeks blushed a brighter red than Yami's eyes, but when the older teen held himself still with one hand and used the other to brace Yugi's thigh, guiding him down. It seemed to take hours for Yugi to adjust, biting his bottom lip raw the whole way. At one point he knew he had to have drawn blood but by the time he was finally seated he doubted he was even still bleeding.

Gasping from both teens echoed loudly around the room. Yami watched Yugi through half-lidded eyes and the younger as he tried to concentrate on egging the pain away. He wondered just how long he waited but Yami never forced him to continue. Shifting once and he heard the quiet groan from Yami just before his own gasp crawled up his throat and escaped him with shock.

_What was that?!_

Yami chuckled and Yugi opened his eyes to look at him. "I didn't really want to believe it after you made cum the first time, being so skilled with your mouth, but this _is_ your first time doing anything like this, isn't it?" He pushed sweaty bangs from his eyes and smirked. "Didn't think I'd have so much fun with a virgin, but I thought I'd give it a try."

"Am I…am I doing something wrong?"

Licking his lips, Yami shook his head and let his hands rest on Yugi's hips while his thumbs made lick circles into the hip bones. "Not at all," he promised. "You're actually doing quite well for not knowing what you're doing."

Yugi blushed and shifted again, feeling that same burst of pleasure push through him and settle in his stomach. He repeated the action and then again, letting out a quiet moan without realizing it. He didn't hear Yami's next comment or the one after that. The pain had all but disappeared now and the pleasure was so overwhelming for him that he moved up and down Yami's length with abandonment. The older teen closed his eyes, issuing his own quiet sounds and loving the ride. Yugi might not have noticed when he started picking up his pace to a tempo that almost had Yami coming again and neither really cared at that point. _This one is definitely a lot of fun _Yami decided as he thrust his own hips up into Yugi's inviting, lithe body.

Reaching out a hand, Yami grabbed the younger's member tightly, rubbing his palm against the sensitive tip. Yugi gasped and stopped, shivers beginning in his thighs and crawling up his back at the amount of pleasure the simple touch gave him. He knew he wouldn't be able to move after something like that, his heart beating too horrendously in his chest for him to even find the air in his lungs to continue. Yami smirked, tugging and pulling until the head was an angry red-purple, leaking smoky-white fluid over his fingers.

Yugi moved off him, separating from Yami with an audible pop, and collapsed onto his stomach while looking at Yami with steamy violet eyes, glazed over with pleasure of the highest level. Yami just watched, waiting to see what he was up to. With his ass in the air and lungs gasping for air that he couldn't get enough of, Yugi pleaded. "Pl-please enter me, Yami?"

Yami stared, eager to continue and it showed on his face. When Yugi just waited, whining impatiently when he didn't move right away. Grabbing his hips, he knew Yugi must know that he wouldn't be able to stop if he got moving too fast. There's no way he'd be able to control his body even with the truth that it could hurt him severely if he struggled. He hated being the kind of person to question whether someone was ready or not when he was certain they wanted him, so rather than saying anything at all he grabbed Yugi's hips and pressed inside quickly. Yugi moaned loudly, pressing his face into the soft mattress material, urging his body back into Yami's with every thrust.

The handcuffs clinked loudly every time Yugi moved. It would've filled the room with its metal chinks, but it would never be enough to overpower the moans and gasps of the two teens on the bed. Pre-cum leaked from Yugi's tip and smeared onto the comforter, causing little waves of pleasure to pass through him from as it rubbed against him. He got into the nice rhythm of pushing into the bed and then thrusting back into Yami's eager pumping.

Suddenly, Yami stopped, wanting desperately to move even deeper into Yugi. The want to dominate this teen was making his skin crawl in the most pleasurable of waves, but the thing that really went knocked him over the edge was his need to make sure Yugi felt even better than he did. Violet eyes glanced shyly over Yugi's shoulder and the older smirked. "Want more?" The younger teen eagerly nodded, feeling his muscles complain against the quick exit Yami made before pulling him from the bed. "Come here." He led Yugi from the room quickly and pushed him to the couch.

Startlingly to Yugi, despite the ripped cushions and popped springs, the entire beat up and moth eaten appearance, the place he landed was quite comfortable. Yami pulled at his hips, moving him into an angle that Yugi had found himself laying in several times before. Never had he thought it would be a good sexual position though and he blushed at how exposed he felt now that he didn't have any clothes on and was completely open to Yami's eyes in a brighter room. His head was propped in the middle of the back cushion with his bottom hanging halfway off the lower pillow, legs stretched out until Yami pushed them over so Yugi was almost entirely in half, exposing his hole and his hard-on for Yami's eyes.

Yami pushed his way back inside Yugi eagerly and both groaned with equal excitement.

"More, Yami," Yugi begged, grasping the couch cushions tightly. Words were becoming hard to form and he had to force his voice to work to get it out. "So good," he panted, "It's so good."

Crimson eyes stared with an open mouth at his young lover, hearing things probably no other person would hear for a long time. _Not if I have anything to do with it anyway_ Yami told himself. At that moment he swore to that thought violet eyes, glazed with sex and passion, opened and they were caught in a heated stare. A force, pushing at each of them so heavily neither could deny the want – the need – that they felt as they gazed at each other passionately. Yugi's hands moved first, cuffed together, encircled Yami's neck. The cool chain felt good on Yami's hot, sweaty neck and he groaned lightly as he moved closer. Their lips met in a wet, sloppy kiss, heat growing furiously between them as Yami's hips shifted again, thrusting into the hot, tight body underneath him even while their tongues knotted together and dueled avidly.

_He's so hot_ Yami found himself thinking. He never thought he'd find himself interested in someone as shy and closed-in as Yugi was, but he really did believe that he was special. He was his first and Yugi had allowed him in so easily after they got over that first hurdle. The teen was certain that those two jerks of people Yugi hung around with had to be the cause of Yugi wanting to be with him in the first place the day before. Only being nice when they needed to copy answers and then using little Yugi as their own personal toy in the cruelest of ways the rest of the time. _He really is hot!_

Being honest with himself he'd really only been horny as hell and picked the first person whose eyes connected with him and interested him the day before. Yami never thought he'd find such an amazing and completely opposite personality tucked away within this shy, studious bookworm of a boy who sat only seven seats away from him every day. _I can't let this one go_ he told himself, licking his lips before leaning in for another steaming hot kiss with the teen who very well may have wormed his way unknowingly into his heart.

Without removing himself from Yugi's tight entrance he pulled Yugi from the couch to the floor, both sitting up right with the youngest sitting in between tight thighs. He continued thrusting with a fervor, knowing that both of them were close and it was going to be an orgasm so big he knew he hadn't yet to experience it since his first few times with someone. He lifted Yugi up by his arms so that they were touching as much as possible, sweaty skin rubbing together, dusty-pink nipples teased each other, and hot breaths forming puffs of air together.

"I want to cum," Yami groaned, resting his forehead against Yugi's moist brow. "Inside," he finished, "Let me cum inside," he pleaded, moving harder and faster.

Moaning, Yugi nodded against the moist crook of Yami's neck, wet hairs tickling his sensitized skin. "Yes," he panted heavily, "Oh yes! Please!"

Wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi's waist he picked up his pace, hearing his very movements in the way Yugi panted against him. Smaller, less built arms enveloped the older's head, holding on tightly as if he would fall away should he let go.

"Ah," Yugi cried out, eyes clenching tightly as he stiffened inside Yami's grip. "Ah, ah ,ah," he screamed out as he squirted a long stream of fluid, smearing it against each of their chests as Yami continued to thrust at least four more times before his body tightened and he groaned, filling Yugi to the edge and causing another long shiver from the younger as he felt his inner walls wet down.

All was suddenly quiet in the room, not even the clink of metal from the handcuffs as the two teens rode off the waves of after effects from two very intense orgasms. Yami had long decided before either of them came in what he was going to do since Yugi had approached him. If his assumptions were true, and he was certain they were, that Yugi would agree wholeheartedly agree with him. Before he could say anything about it though, getting his voice back was a definite priority. So, instead, he did something that shocked even himself for a second. He wrapped Yugi in weak arms and they lay together, gasping together, naked on the carpeted floor. It was unusual for him the crimson-eyed teen since he usually just kicked out his plaything once he was finished with them rather than hold them. He found himself already planning the next time they were together.

"Say…Yugi," Yami finally found the breath to ask. "I have something I need to ask you."

Leaning up on one arm, looking down into Yami's calm face and clear red eyes he replied, "Yeah?"

B R E A K

The next morning Yami and Yugi walked into their math class together, hand in hand with each other. Shock was the first registered emotion on everyone's faces when they saw them, not that either of them were paying much attention other than to the group in the back of the room. The first obvious thing was that Yugi hadn't been the first one to enter the room, but also that Yami wasn't late getting there either. The class immediately knew something must've happened to each of them after class had let out the day before and the ones who'd witnessed what happened in the plaza suspected that had been the turning point.

Weevil and Rex were at the ready with their pencils, ready to rush answers onto their blank homework sheets. They were used to having a long time to copy Yugi's work and they would definitely going to give their friend a hard time for making them write out sloppy work.

"Hey, Yugi," they greeted simultaneously, pushing their notebooks onto the desk the young teen usually occupied.

Rather than answering them Yugi passed right by them and up the steps to the back of the room with Yami's urging. Yami waited until he sat down and then turned back to the stunned duo, knowing the entire classroom was watching. "Sorry, Weasel and Rat, you'll have to find somebody else to help you pass high school. And if I see you or anyone else picking on my boy-toy they'll have to answer to me now." The word would definitely be around the school before the last bell even rang now. People in that class were more interested in fresh gossip than their grades anyway so he knew no one would be picking on his little Yugi anymore.

All eyes in the class followed Yami's form when he walked back up the steps and took a seat in the desk next to Yugi's. Yami joined the conversation Yugi was already thoroughly involved in. Only once did he look up to glance at the class and, with a smirk, pulled Yugi onto his lap, holding him tightly around the middle, and kissed him hot and heavily right until the teacher walked in. Yugi moved away hesitantly and with a pout on his face back into his new seat in between the school delinquent, Yami Atemu, and his newest best friend, Ryou Bakura and boyfriend, Bakura Ry.


End file.
